Card Captor Songfics of ChanChan
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Collection of Chette-chan's CardCaptor Songfics! (yeah meaning you'll be seeing a lot of songfics)


Note: Okay, my first ATTEMPT songfic  
I am working on my other fanfics.. then suddenly I heard the song  
'ESPECIALLY FOR YOU' and it fits on our favorite couple!  
  
So.. I open my notepad.. and Wrote this!  
behold my first attempt SONGFIC!  
  
R+R Onegai!

  
Especially for you...  
CardCaptor Sakura Songfic  
Chette First Attempt.. Songfic!  
all rights reserved CLAMP  


Disclaimer:  
YOU KNOW AND I KNOW...  
CCS IS not MINE OKAY?

  
China..   
  
Syaoran sighs, he looks at his family sitting in front of him.  
He just got back from China..   
  
"Xiaolang, what happen? why didn't you get the cards?" asked one of his sisters  
Syaoran looks serious at them "Because I realize that I am not the real cardcaptor" he said,  
"But you are the-"  
"No.. you're wrong. Even we are the ancestors of the Clow reed, We don't have the right to tell the book and Legendary Cerberus that we should handle the cards"   
"Legendary Cerberus?"   
"Yes.. I saw him, and he told me that Sakura is the rightful cardcaptor" Syaoran said, blushing.  
"Sakura?"   
"K-Kinomoto" Syaoran said, starting to fidgets.. his heart beats fast as he said, the name..  
"From?"   
"T-Tomoeda..."   
Japan...  
  
"Ara! KINOMOTO SAKURA! you need to finish that SONG in this week!" yells the teacher  
  
Sakura sighs and nods  
  
Tomoyo saw her dearest friend, and she frowns when she saw her crying  
  
"Sakura-chan, Daijoubu?" she asked, touching her shoulders  
"I.. I.. *sniffs* the teacher is mad at me, Because I can't seem to finish my song project" she said, crying "She's New here and she's so cruel"  
"Yes, I know Sakura-chan.. um.. Sakura-chan, You want me to help you?" Tomoyo asked,  
Sakura smiles "oh yes! can you?"   
Tomoyo smiles "of course, lets go to the music room to practice"  
China...  
  
"It seems you have fallen in love with this Sakura Kinomoto" said one of his sisters  
"NO!" Syaoran said, blushing furiously  
"Xiaolang, don't deny it.. its written all over your face"   
  
Syaoran turns to look away and frowns  
His family smiles and looks at each other and nods   
  
"Xiaolang, if you love the girl.. why did you came back here?" asked Yelan Li (Syaoran's mother)  
  
Syaoran looks at them  
  
"You should be in Japan... with her"  
"I.. I can't face her" Syaoran saids,  
"oh, I see.. why?"   
"I.. before I went back here.. I told her that I love... h-her" Syaoran finish, his face is red as an apple.  
"You want to see her?" asked of his sister  
"Huh?"  
  
One of his sisters, raised her arms and chant some words, then a ball appears between them.. and Syaoran saw Tomoyo singing and Sakura looking at her...  
Japan...  
  
"You were in my heart... My love never changed.. I still feel the same"   
  
Sakura looks at her friend, she's singing in beautifully...  
  
"And then Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo  
Sakura sighs, "Its not yet finish... you sang it beautifully, but.. ... its sounds wrong!" Sakura cries  
"Oh my.." Tomoyo looks at the paper "I think, this song doesn't fit me"  
"No you're wrong Tomoyo.. its beautiful!.. if only, I can finish it..." Sakura saids,  
Tomoyo smiles, "Did you think of someone when you're writing this song?"   
  
Sakura blush and looks away   
  
"Sakura-chan, it seems like in the song.. you're longing for someone"   
"Hoe..."  
"Is it Li-kun?"   
  
Sakura sighs  
China...  
  
"urk"   
  
Syaoran family looks at him   
  
"oooh.. is it Li-kun?" said, one of his sisters and then she giggles  
"Quit that Nuren (woman)" Syaoran said, in a low voice  
Japan...  
  
"Tell me?"   
Sakura sighs, and looks away "What are you talking about Tomoyo-chan.."  
  
"Look at your words... Especially for you.. I wanna let you know what I was going through, all the TIME we were APART I thought of you?.. you were IN my HEART.. My love never change.."  
  
Sakura blush and looks down  
  
"I still feel the same?"   
  
"Who cares if its him.. " Sakura frowns  
"Sakura-"  
"HE LEFT ME! after he saids he love me! and-and- and now I can't even finish this STUPID SONG!" Sakura yells, and then she throws the paper and exited the Music Room.  
  
"Sakura-chan..."  
China...  
  
"Oh my...You left her thats why she cant finish her song?"  
Syaoran sighs "I am going to my room"  
"Xiaolang..."  
Sakura sighs, she lock her bed room door. She wants to be alone.. shes glad when she got home and Cerberus is sleeping. She looks around and saw the Teddy Bear Syaoran... tears falls on her face = why did you leave me Shaoran... why? after you confess that you love me... why? =

  
"You have the ability to connect dreams?" asked one of Syaoran sisters  
  
"Yup. I learn it from the books.. I want to use it to help Xiaolang" she said, looking at her brother's room  
  
The four sisters and Syaoran's Mother were looking at him sleeping..  
  
"I know that Xiaolang want to teach Sakura a song...so, please Mom? agree with me?"   
Yelan sighs and nods "after all.. I don't want seeing my son.. sad.. not like this..."  
Syaoran knows that his whole family were in his room, he heard them talking about stuff, but he didn't bother to kick them out of his room, all he wants right now.. is to help Sakura...  
  
Then, he felt a warm temperature in his room, his sisters.. he was about to open his eyes to kick them out of his room, when he saw Sakura in his front, sitting on a chair.. worrying about her project...  
  
"S-Sakura?"  
Sakura groans, even in her dream.. she's still worrying about her project... She heard someone calling her, and she looks at the voice and was shock...  
  
"S-Sakura?"  
"Shaoran.. what are you doing here in my dream?"   
"I think its my sisters fault..."  
"Sisters?"  
  
Syaoran looks at the paper and blush "I.. I can help you with your project.."  
Sakura looks at her paper "really?"  
"Yeah"  
Sakura open her eyes, she just dreampt that Syaoran is helping her with the song... and shes very surprise when she still recalls all the lyrics, = Shaoran... Thank you... = Sakura smiles, she pick a paper and a pen and starts to write the lyrics...  
China...  
  
Syaoran sat on the middle of the long table of the Li Family.. he looks at his sisters, his sisters giving him an innocent look. Syaoran smiles, This caught all the attention of his family  
  
"Why are you smiling my son?" asked Yelan, who is smiling also  
"Thank you.. for making a way.. to help Sakura..." he said,  
"er.. what are you talking about Xiaolang?"  
  
Syaoran smiles and shakes his head...  
Japan..  
  
"WOW this is good!" Tomoyo said,  
Sakura smiles, "someone helped me to finish the song" she said, blushing  
"and may I know who helped you?" Tomoyo asked,   
"um.. Shaoran-kun..." Sakura said, blushing  
"huh?"  
"I dreampt him last night, and he helped me.."   
"aww kawaii!!! and now I see.. this song has to be sang, by two persons.. one girl and one boy" Tomoyo said, "you know Sakura-chan.. I think.. Syaoran, just expressed his feelings for you on this song"   
  
"........"  
  
"aww kawaii!! you're so cute when you blush!!!"  
"I got all your song projects.. and like I said, I will choose 1 of the songs.. to perform it on our school festival day here in Tomoeda school.. and not only that, the one I will choose will definitely have a grade of A"  
  
All the Students Clap their hands  
  
"But then, if you're song is chosen.. then, you should perform it"   
  
*whispers*  
*whispers*  
  
"Quiet everyone.. okay, the song that I've chosen.. is"  
  
".........."  
*whispers*  
"Quiet Please.."  
".........."  
"goes to... Sakura Kinomoto! Especially for you!"   
  
Sakura jaw drop  
  
"Congratulations Sakura-chan!"  
"You did it!!"  
"We're proud of you!"  
"NO!"  
  
They all look at Sakura   
  
"I.. I can't" Sakura said, bowing her head  
"But why Kinomoto?"  
"Because.. the guy that is supposed to be.. singing that song... with me.. is not here" Sakura said, crying  
  
"awww..."   
China...  
  
Syaoran is shock, he is looking at Sakura crying, in the ball power of one of his sisters   
  
*Because the guy that is supposed to be singing that song... with me is not here....*  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Yelan looks at his son, she could see loneliness.. in his eyes   
  
"Oh, poor girl..." said one of Syaoran's sisters  
Japan...  
  
"There.. There.. There Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, hugging her bestfriend  
  
"Oh.. I am so sorry to hear that Ms.Kinomoto.. but you have no choice.. you have to perform that song.. in this week, in our school festival day!"  
  
"Teacher, how cruel of you! you're just NEW here! and yet you.. you order us like that" Tomoyo said, yelling at her  
  
The students look at Tomoyo, shock.   
It was the first time... was the first time to yell in class...  
  
The teacher bows her head "I am so sorry for giving you a hard time like this.. its because.. because..."   
  
The students look at the newly teacher  
  
"Because.. I am so scared, because Students, doesn't respect me... and they hate me" she fell on her knees and cries...  
  
Sakura wipes her tears and approach the teacher "Don't worry Sensei... we're different.. you can be our friend, *sniffs* "  
  
The teacher, for the first time, she smiles "Arigato Kinomoto-san.. demo.. I don't know how to handle the intermission numbers in the program.. its my responsibility... and I don't know what to do..." she said, crying  
  
Sakura sighs, "I will help you Sensei.. don't worry, I'll sing" she said, trying to smile  
"Kinomoto..."  
"even just me... I'll sing"   
"Kinomoto..."  
"Sakura-chan, let me.. I'll sing with you" Tomoyo said, smiling  
"But-"  
"Don't worry, I'll sing the guy's part.."  
  
Sakura tries to smile "That's great Tomoyo.. you're the best" then she looks at the teacher "see? teacher.. I'll sing.." she smiles and winks at the teacher  
  
"Thank you Sakura-chan..."  
  
"and I'll do the flute intermission!"  
"and I'll do the act intermission!"  
"and I'll help Teacher!"  
  
Sakura holds the teacher's hand "Don't worry, sensei.. we will help you.. right classmates?"   
  
"YEAH!"  
China...  
  
"Sakura..."  
"Now.. I know why, you fell in love with her my son"  
  
Syaoran looks at his Mom  
  
"coz.. she's a girl with a golden Heart" Yelan smiles at his blushing son "one minute the class is in tense.. the next minute, they are all okay coz of her"   
  
"ma.."  
Yelan smiles "She'll be perfect for our dear Xiaolang" she said,  
"Muqin.. quit it.."   
  
Syaoran left them, blushing furiously...   
His sisters were giggling and so does Yelan  
Japan  
  
The teacher, looks at her students, she sighs with relief.. they are totally different to her other students. Then, she looks into the corner, when she heard a girl singing and her voice is soo beautiful, the noise down when Sakura sang the song.. They all look at her  
  
"...My Love never changed, I still feel the same..."   
  
Tomoyo smiles, and sang the next part..   
  
The song is so beautiful, and they sang it beautifully, but the students and the teacher can still notice that, even the song and singers sang it beautiful.. there is something wrong with it...  
The day, before the program...  
  
"Okay, thank you very much.. I want you all, to sleep tightly tonight..and break a leg tomorrow okay?"   
  
"YES Mam!"  
"Oh, and Miss.. Tomoyo.. can I have a word with you?"   
"Yes Mam" Tomoyo smiles at Sakura "meet me outside the classroom okay?"   
  
Sakura nods  
"Ms Tomoyo, I'll go straight to the point.. The music you and Sakura-chan, sang is soo beautiful... demo.."   
  
Tomoyo smiles at her "it doesn't sound right. Right?"  
The teacher bows at her "I am so sorry Tomoyo chan..."  
"No I understand.. don't worry.. but I do have an idea..,Sensei..."  
"What is it?"  
Tomoyo whispered something on the teacher's ear   
"Do you think, thats a good idea?"  
Tomoyo smiles "Yes it is"   
"very well, then..I'll take care of everything"  
"Thank you very much Mam"  
Sakura sighs, she looks at her newly dress for her performance.. Tomoyo of course design it..  
  
"Hey, Lighten up Child"   
  
Sakura looks at Ceberos, she notice that her guardian is getting worried about her "er.. Don't worry Ceberos.. I am fine" Sakura said, bowing her head  
  
"Don't worry.. everything is gonna be alright.. Expect the-"  
  
"Unexpected" Sakura said, finishing  
  
"you better hurry Sakura"  
  
"yeah, yeah.. I'd make a good impression.. Father and Onichan are going to attend the school festival too" she said, sighing  
Touya, Fujitaka and Yukito-san found some sits on the program.. Fujitaka is really excited coz it is the first time, he will hear his daughter sing in front of the public  
  
"I can't believe squirt is gonna make a fool out of herself" Touya said, murmuring  
  
"Lighten up will you Touya?" Yukito said, smiling "I know you don't mean that.. and I know that you're just being protective of Sakura"   
"Ladies and Gentlemen.. welcome to the School Festival of Tomoeda School... We do have a lot of program number just for you.. so sit back and relax .. enjoy the show"  
"Sakura chan! there you are!" Tomoyo said,   
Sakura sighs, "Tomoyo.. I am soo nervous"  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Tomoyo said,  
"I hope so..."  
after several program...  
  
"and now.. our next number will be a song... To sing her song, that she composed.. together with her friend Tomoyo Daidouji.. Ladies and Gentlemen.. lets give her a round of applause.. our very own.. Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
The audience claps their hands  
"Hoe..."  
"Sakura.. you can do it!"  
"Teacher..."  
"Everything will be fine.. don't worry" The teacher smiles at her  
"What about you Tomoyo-chan?"  
"I'll follow you in a second, you have to first.. um.. make an entrance"  
"Please welcome Sakura Kinomoto!"  
Whispers in the crowd, Touya slap his forehead  


"M-Miss Sakura Kinomoto are you there?"  
  
Then.. The audience saw Sakura being push on the stage "Hoeeee..."  
"Oh god..." Touya murmured  
Sakura looks at all of the audience, heart beating fast.. she can't sing in front of them! and the song.. well...  
  
"Um.. uh, Hi.. My name is Sakura Kinomoto.. and I know all of you know that" Sakura said, smiling nervously  
  
The audiences fell off their chairs  
  
Touya close his ears = oh god.. my sister.. what are you doing?!?!?! =  
  
"Well, I uh.. I mean, my song.. is the chosen one to perform here..."   
  
"............"  
  
"um.. but you know.. if- if.. I had a choice.. I'll just um.. act in front of you.."   
  
"............"  
  
"Well, coz this is my first time.. to sing in public"  
  
The audience were all quiet..  
  
"I.. *ahem* I guess its time now to sing..." Sakura said, she breathes deeply and looks at the teacher.. "Music please..."  


*Music beats up*   
  
Sakura: Especially for you...  
I wanna let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart   
I Thought of you..  
  
Touya put his hands down, seeing Sakura singing beautifully,   
Fujitaka is very proud of his Daughter  
  
and the audience were smiling, coz Sakura's voice is so beautiful

  
Sakura: You were in my Heart  
My Love never changed  
I still feel the same..  
........ Especially for you...  
Sakura looks at the voice, its not Tomoyo...its...  
  
"Shaoran..."  
The students yells with excitement.. as blushing Syaoran approaching Sakura and singing beside her...  
  
Syaoran: I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too..  
  
Syaoran put his arms around Sakura, Sakura is already crying and smiling  
Syaoran smiles down at her, as he continues to sing  
  
Syaoran: and if Dreams were wings,  
you know I would flown to you.  
to be where you are..  
  
Sakura even, she is shock.. she found her voice to continue singing   
  
Sakura: hmmm No matter how far  
  
Sakura and Syaoran: and now that I'm next to you  
  
Syaoran: No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and sorrows  
  
Sakura: I've got to say  
It's all because of you and...  
  
Syaoran lifts her chin, the audience went wild...  
Sakura looks at Syaoran deeply  
  
Syaoran and Sakura: Now we're back together  
Together...  
I wanna show you, My heart is oh so true  
and all the love I have is   
Especially.. for you...  
Syaoran wipes one tear on Sakura's face  
at the backstage.. the teacher, Tomoyo and the others were sighing dreamily...  
Syaoran: especially for you..  
I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me  
How I'm certain that our love was meant to be  
YOU CHANGED MY LIFE  
  
Sakura: hmmm you showed me the way...  
and now that I am next to you  
Syaoran's put his arms around Sakura's waist  
Touya is controlling his anger  
  
Syaoran: I've waited long enough to find you  
I wanna put all the hurt behind you  
  
Sakura: and I wanna bring out all the love Inside you...  
Syaoran and Sakura faced the audiences and students, smiling ..  
  
Syaoran and Sakura: Now we're back together  
Together...  
I wanna show you, My heart is oh so true  
and all the love I have is   
Especially.. for you...  
  
Syaoran and Sakura: Now we're back together  
Together...  
I wanna show you..

Syaoran looks at Sakura  
  
Syaoran: My heart is oh so true  
  
Sakura smiles

Syaoran and Sakura: and all the love I have is   
Especially.. for you...  
*Music fading*  
The audience went wild...  
  
"S..Shaoran?" Sakura cries, Sakura hugs Syaoran tightly  
"Shh don't cry anymore Sakura" Syoaran said, hugging her back "I am so sorry about leaving you Sakura..."  
"its okay, Shaoran.." Sakura said, sobbing  
  
Syaoran pulls away his body, to look deeply at her, he lean forward and kiss her in front of the public...  
"WHY THAT BRAT!"  
  
"Touya calm down.. "  
  
"I know that they love each other! and I don't disagree about that! what I do disagree is that HE'S KISSING MY SISTER IN PUBLIC!!!!!" Touya said, yelling  
  
Yukito grab Touya, preventing him to stop the kiss..  
"SYAORAN AND SAKURA FOREVER!!!" yells the student,  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were still kissing  
"arigato.. Sensei..." Tomoyo said, smiling at their newly teacher  
"No.. you don't have to thank me.. I do own you and Sakura big time" the teacher said, wiping her tear, seeing everyone happy and especially Sakura..  
"Fujitaka Kinomoto?"  
  
Fujitaka looks at the voice,   
  
"My name is Yelan Li.. Syaoran's Mother.."  
Fujitaka smiles at the chinese woman "What can I do for you?"  
Yelan smiles "I want us to be friends, since.. my son and your daughter.. are deeply in love with each other" said, Yelan looking at the couple kissing on the stage  
Fujitaka smiles and looks at his daughter "I agree"  
  
Yelan smiles  
after the kiss... (Chette: ^o^ okay! Touya! stop glaring at me! I ended their kiss alright?!)  
  
"Forgive me Sakura-chan..." Syaoran said, caressing Sakura's face  
"Iie.. Don't worry about it.. Shaoran-kun, what matter most is.. that you're here.. with me.."  
"of course.. I won't leave you... not anymore.. especially for you..." Syaoran said, blushing  
"arigato!!" Sakura hugs Syaoran tightly  
Syaoran hugs her back and whispers in her ears.. "Wo Ai Ne... Sakura-chan..."  
Sakura smiles, tears falling in her eyes "I love you too.. Shaoran-kun..."  
Syaoran smiles, and hugs her more tightly... and lovingly

  
Notes: okay, um.. Especially for you, was song by Jason Donovan and kylie Minogue (Sakura-chan didn't really composed it.. I just put it on to make the songfic work! er.. that doesn't make any sense right? well.. hit me then?  
  
Sooo.. what do ya think?  
should I do some songfics again?  
  
R+R ONEGAI!!!  
  
ja ne!  
  
Chette


End file.
